


What the Hell Did I Get Myself Into?

by Release_The_KraCan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Endings For All, Jealousy, Jeffershit and Prickscott are rotting away in jail somewhere and won't be a problem. Hurray!, No more powers, No more storm, Okay I lied. Definitely pretty angsty in the beginning., One-Sided Attraction, Post save bay and bae, Rachel Amber is alive, Slow Burn, Things didn't turn out how Max expected, slight angst? but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Release_The_KraCan/pseuds/Release_The_KraCan
Summary: After sacrificing the bay, Chloe convinces Max to go back and save Rachel from ever being murdered. When Max comes to after her time skip, she comes to the realization that not only is Rachel Amber alive and well, she's now dating Chloe! Tired of being the third wheel, Max devises a fool proof plan to get her bae back. All she has to do is make Chloe jealous. Surely, that will work....Right?





	1. A Little Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three days after the storm and Chloe can't move on knowing that something more could be done. She convinces Max to rewrite the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo and welcome to a glorious tale of mischief, mayhem and good ol' lesbian drama. This idea came to me today and I hope it's not sucky. I'm in love with Chasefield but haven't tried my hand at writing it just yet. No time like the present! So, strap in and (hopefully) enjoy the ride!

_**Three days after the storm...** _

 

"So you're saying that there's no better way this could have ended?! That's bullshit and you know it, Max!"

Chloe was fuming. The past three days had been rocky at best; full of tears and heartache. At least they had each other, but was that really enough? Chloe's mom was dead, Rachel was dead, Fuck... half of Arcadia Bay was dead! ...and Chloe was determined to change that.

"I know, I know, Chloe! God! Don't you think I realize just how fucked up this is? I just killed everyone!...but I won't sacrifice you! I won't watch you die; never knowing just how much I-I love you. I told you before, and I'll tell you again. You're my number one priority. I won't trade you."

Max was in tears by this point; reliving those final moments on the cliff. Chloe calmed down and rushed over to console her  ~~girl friend~~..  ~~best friend~~.. whatever they were by this point. They hadn't really sat down to discuss it since their first, real 'non-dare' kiss by the lighthouse that fateful day.

"Max, I love you too. More than anything. I'm not asking for you to let me die. I'm never leaving you. Just... there has to be another way."

Max stood there sniffling while Chloe held her and continued to think.

"What... what if you didn't have to save me in the bathroom? Wouldn't that pretty much stop you from getting your powers and causing the storm?"

"Chloe, I already told-."

"Just hear me out! What if we could pretty much guarantee that I never go to the bathroom that day?"

"And how would we guarantee that? It's too risky, Chloe. If I go back to that day, I'm going to save you one way or another, whether you like it or not, and that's just going to bring on the storm... Not to mention having to deal with Jefferson's bullshit all over again. I don't know how many more times I can watch you die before I'm completely fucking 'drag me to the loony bin' crazy."

"Max, slow down! You're going to have another panic attack. Just breathe."

She pulled in a jagged breath and let it out. 

"Can't we just accept our losses and try to start a new life? I know it'll be hard but we can get through this, together."

"I wish we could, Super Max. I wish we could just forget about everything and live happily ever after, but it's just not possible. I know you were given these powers for a reason. It couldn't have been just to save my life over and over again only for everyone else to die. If it was, then the gods must be sadistic fucks. But I know it wasn't, which is why I have to believe that there's another way. There has to be a way to save my mom, to save Kate, hell, even to save David Dickhead. At least he made mom happy. Even he didn't deserve to die."

Chloe paused before she spoke again.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but can you travel back through any photo with you in it?"

"I-I think so. I haven't really played around to see, but so far, yeah... As long as I'm in the photo. Where are you going with this?"

"What if... you didn't try traveling back to last week? What if instead you went back, say six months?"

Max's eyes widened in understanding.

"Back to before Rachel was kidnapped. That might work. She would never go missing so you would never go looking for answers. Chloe you're a genius! But how would we save her? Not to mention how would we stop Jefferson and Nathan?

"Well, first off, when you travel back, you're going to have to stop being such a chicken shit and call me." ,Chloe teased.

Max rolled her eyes but nevertheless waited for Chloe to continue.

"Explain as much as you can and hopefully, especially since it concerns Rachel's safety, I'll listen. If there's one thing that I know, it's that you lie for shit, Caulfield... so at least there's that. If nothing else, I'll at least be more cautious. Next, send an anonymous tip to  my stepdouche regarding Jeffershit's creepy photo dungeon under the Prescott barn. Hopefully he'll blow that shit wide open. Then we just gotta wait for time to do its thing."

Chloe sat there looking pleased with herself while Max thought it over.

_She made it sound almost too easy, but then again, maybe it really is that easy and I've just been too wrapped up in the present shitty situation to ever consider it. It would be great to save everyone and I've been really curious to meet the Great Rachel Amber, but what if something goes wrong?? Oh hell, how could it get any worse than it already is? It's time to be a hero Max._

"Okay."

Chloe's head popped up, surprised.

"Okay, what?" 

"Okay, I'll do it." , Max answered with as much courage as she could muster. 

"Really?"

Chloe's usual apathetic gaze was quickly replaced by a twinkle of hope.

"Yes, really." Max smiled as Chloe's enthusiasm. "I can't see how things could get any worse than they already are, and at least this way I'll get my chance to properly apologize before I come to Blackwell. Maybe we'll end up even closer in the end..." She winked. "All I'm saying is Autopilot Max better not have a thing for Warren."

"Oh! Plus, I'll finally be able to meet Rachel and we can all be 'hella best friends', as you'd say."

Max snickered and looked at Chloe who was now looking at her in awe. Suddenly Chloe sprung forward and pulled Max into a tight embrace.

"You're incredible." ,is all the punk could say.

"All in a days work, Ma'am." Max tipped her imaginary hat.

"I take that back. You're incredibly dorky." , Chloe stood there with an unamused glare then cracked a smile as she mussed the brunette's hair.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to get going if we're going to make it by nightfall."

"Make it where? Where are we going?" , Chloe asked, quizzically.

"To Seattle! I have just the photo we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it for the first chapter. Hopefully I can keep up with some sort of schedule for updating this. I have a lot more ideas for this one than my last attempt at a story so that's promising! Keep in mind that the main pairings for this are going to be Chasefield and Amberprice even though it starts out Pricefield. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far in the comments below. I love hearing from you guys, negative or positive, it gives me motivation! Also don't forget to leave me kudos or subscribe. :)
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!
> 
> -Melissa


	2. Turning Back the Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe deals with some anxiety while driving to Seattle and Max goes back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Welcome to the second chapter! A day late because I had to binge the last episode of BtS. Sorry! ;P Should only be one more before we get to the new (improved?) timeline. I'm trying pave some important roads so this chapter might come off as slow... I hope not though! Anyway enough blabbing, get to reading!

It was close to midnight by the time Chloe reached Seattle city limits. She anxiously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel then turned towards her now sleeping passenger. Max had passed out a few hours ago, which was fine... Great even! After everything they had been through in the past week, any chance at some shuteye not accompanied by vicious nightmares was well appreciated... and judging by the girl's slow and steady breathing, she had finally caught her break.  The only problem was that it left Chloe with just the low rumble of the engine, the sounds of the road and her own thoughts...really fucking confusing thoughts.

_I can't believe we're really going through with this... Rachel's going to be alive! I'm really going to see her again. Well, not me necessarily but... another me? I wonder if her and Max will get along. What am I saying, of course they will! They're so much alike...both forces of nature to be reckoned with. But with Rachel around... what will happen between Max and I? God, I love her so much, but I also loved Rachel..._

These incessant thoughts had been swirling through Chloe's brain ever since Max had agreed to the plan. They we're driving her crazy! Of course, she loved Max! The quirky hipster had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. And even though they had the falling out, Chloe was pretty sure it hurt as much as it did because she was already in love with the girl, even back then... she just didn't want to admit it to herself at the time. What wasn't to love? Max was the most kind and loving person she had ever known. She was the type to always think of others before herself... as she had proven time and time again saving Chloe. She was also very passionate about the things she loved. Chloe could never tire of hearing her nerd out over photography. The final trait that Chloe loved about the girl was a little more unexpected because Max wasn't always this way when she was younger, but Max had grown up to be so fierce when necessary. She took no shit from the world, which worked beautifully with Chloe's 'fuck-all' attitude. But then there was Rachel... She was once described as a 'dragon made of diamonds' and Chloe thought that fit perfectly. She was so beautiful but also had this fire and determination that very few possessed. She could do anything she put her mind to not to mention get Chloe to do anything her heart desired. Chloe had never felt more alive than the time she spent with Rachel Amber. If she were still alive-.

Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a small snort. Max had started to snore and managed to wake herself up. She stretched and rolled over, still sleepy eyed, and gave her a dopey smile.

"Hey, where are we?"

Chloe couldn't help but reciprocate her dopey smile with an equally loving smile of her own.

"We just made it to Seattle. I was about to wake you, but you just looked so damn comfy."

The brunette giggled and gave an appreciative nod.

Chloe's thoughts would have to wait. There's no use dwelling on something she had no control over. This would be up to whatever Chloe takes over in the new timeline. For now, she was just happy looking into the beautiful blue orbs staring back at her.

"Well, now that you've joined the world of the living, how about you tell me where I'm going, Maximus."

"You're nearly there, you're just going to take the second exit coming up here on the right."

Max looked in awe at all the city lights. She could see the Space Needle standing tall up ahead. Her first trip to the Space Needle was one of her favorite memories when she initially moved to Seattle. You could see the entire city from the top. It was a photographer's dream.

"I'd almost forgotten just how beautiful Seattle could be at night. I should bring you back here sometime when the fate of an entire town doesn't rest in our hands.", Max quipped.

"I'd love that, honestly.", Chloe replied, entwining her fingers with the smaller girl.

"Alright, so where am I going now?", Chloe asked as she exited the highway.

"You're going to turn right up here, then it's your first left after Dick's Drive-In."

Chloe couldn't help but snicker.

"Seriously? Dicks? Drive-thru. Dicks. How very progressive of Seattle... and super convenient!", Chloe mocked.

The hipster gave her a playful shove.

"Shut up! It's a big chain around here. Plus, they have really good burgers. You'd like them."

"Hmm... I guess it's time for me to try dicks again." , the punk said as she wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"You better not!", Max pouted. "Don't make me play the jealous girlfriend."

Max's eyes widened as she caught her slip up.

"I-I mean uhhh... sorry to assume. I know we haven't really talked about it yet and I just got caught up in the-."

"No.", Chloe smiled gently. "Don't apologize. It's about time we put a label to it. You're my girlfriend and you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours."

Max gave her blue haired girlfriend a smile as Chloe's thoughts flickered back to before the brunette woke up.

_Does Max have anything to worry about? I love her and can definitely see myself spending the rest of my life with her, but would I feel the same way if Rachel was still around? I probably shouldn't mention this to Max... It will only freak her her out and I don't want her second guessing this._

Chloe shook her head before giving the girl a bright smile while kissing the back of her hand.

"What number am I looking for?", Chloe asked while slowly driving down the neighborhood street.

"1220. It's the over there with the Red Lexus out front."

"...Gotcha.", Chloe said, distracted by the size of the house she was pulling up to.

She pulled in with a loud screech and shut off the engine.

"Damn Max! This house is hella nice! Now I see why you're parents moved to Seattle. Your Dad must've gotten one hell of a promotion."

"We did alright, but there was always one thing missing here."

"Hmm... I wonder what that could have been.", Chloe said, smirk evident in her voice.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, you dork!", the brunette winked. "Anyway, my parents are probably already asleep but I told them to leave a key under the mat for us."

"Oh, uh, right. Let's get inside."

Chloe had been excited for most of the trip up to Seattle, but now that they we're there, moments from going through with their plan, nerves we're starting to kick into overdrive.

She hesitantly followed Max into the house and watched as the smaller girl clicked the lock into place. They walked up the stairs to the first door on the right. Max's room. It looked homey; almost like an extension of Max herself. There were paper lantern strung along the walls, emitting a soft glow over what had to be hundreds of pictures. 

"Wow, you've been busy", Chloe commented, looking over the Polaroids plastered to the walls.

"This is nothing. You should have seen my collection at Blackwell. It wasn't quite as big, but I brought all of my favorites. I hate that they're all gone...", Max replied sullenly. "But hey, if everything goes right, I should have them back before I know it."

She perked up at the thought and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of photo's, where is this magic photo we're looking for?"

"This is going to sound lame, but it was part of a photography assignment I had the semester before I moved back to Arcadia. We had to do a photo journal, documenting our everyday lives. As you can imagine, mine was super interesting.", she stated sarcastically as she rummaged through a binder she pulled from underneath her bed. "At least now I can put these terrible photo's to good use."

A moment later she jumped up from the floor with something in hand.

"Ah ha! Found it!", she exclaimed.

She ran over to the taller girl and handed her the photo. It was nothing special; honestly, just a photo of Max sitting on her bed in her signature hipster brand hoodie. Her expression in the photograph is what through Chloe off. She looked so detached and unhappy.

_I wonder if she really was as lonely as I was without her..._

Chloe couldn't help but want to give her girlfriend a hug. So she did.

"So what makes this particular photograph so special, Maximus?", Chloe really wondered. For a photo that was supposed to be the saving grace of an entire town, it was awfully dreary.

"Well, the photo itself isn't what makes it special.", Max replied, to which Chloe raised an eyebrow. "It's when the photo was taken."

Chloe turned the picture over to inspect the markings on the back. It was dated April 20th, 2013. Three days before the Vortex party.

"Wowzer...", the punk replied in disbelief.

"Hey, that's my line!", Max shot back.

"Heh... I just... I just can't believe this is real. I mean it's one thing to imagine getting to this point, but it's completely different now that we're here. We can do this... we can really do this!"

"Can and will...whenever you're ready, that is.", Max replied, smiling.

"Are- are you sure you want to go through with this? Once you do, there's no going back..."

Chloe's nerves we at an all-time high. What if this fucked everything up... like when Max tried to go back to save her dad? She couldn't bear the thought of putting Max through something like that again. Especially if the girl was only doing this for her.

"I'm sure Chlo. You were right. I can't just give up when there are still options. I may not know what will happen but as long as you're there, I can handle anything."

Max sounded so hopeful. How could Chloe have doubted this? After all, she was the one that came up with the idea in the first place. She couldn't back out now.

"Alright, lets do this. I'm all in, Super Max."

"Ready to rewrite history?", the time traveler asked one last time.

"Ready as I'll ever be." 

The bluenette gazed into the brunette's eyes as they slowly leaned in for a final kiss... Everything from there on was understood. 

Max took the photograph in both hands and focused on the memory of that day... The edges began to blur and she vaguely heard Chloe say, "whatever happens, remember that I love you." before everything faded to white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! I'm not completely satisfied because the end feels a bit rushed. It was getting really late and my creative juices had just about dried up. Let me know what you thought! Good or bad! How I can improve and all that. Also, how did you guys feel about the ending to BtS?? I for one was shocked that Deck Nine decided to end on that note! Makes me proud to be bringing back Rachel from the dead.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be back after Christmas so for those celebrating, Merry Christmas!! ...and for those not, happy holidays!


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns to three days before the vortex party that ended Rachel's life and convinces Chloe to intervene. She also warns David of what's going on under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a Merry Chrismahanukwanzakah! I'm back with chapter three! This one took me a little bit to work out the kinks and I'm still but entirely happy but it's time to move on. This is officially the end of the old timeline, Pricefield, Max's powers, etc. Starting the next chapter, I'll be setting up Amberprice and jealous, third-wheel Max! Wheeeee....
> 
> Enjoy!

_***Click, Flash, Whir*** _

Max sat there on her bed, tear stained cheeks, listening to the soft sounds of some obscure indie band playing in the background. She put down her camera to look at her phone; April 20th, 2013. 

She did it.

She sniffed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

There was a reason, besides Max's photo journal assignment, that she had remembered this specific day.

Max wished she could say that Victoria was an exception and that being bullied was something new to her, but in reality, she had grown accustomed to being bullied in Seattle. If her social anxiety wasn't already bad before the move, it had increased tenfold throughout the years. This, plus her quirky sense of fashion had apparently put a giant, red target on her back for one Veronica St. James; queen bitch of Garfield high. Veronica made Victoria look like a saint in comparison. On this particular day, Max clumsily bumped into the queen herself, spilling searing hot coffee down her pristine white blouse. Max apologized profusely and the queen smiled uncharacteristically, simply brushing off the incident. This should have been a clear warning to Max but she figured she just caught Veronica on a good day. She couldn't have been more wrong. Veronica and her cronies jumped Max after school, dragging the hipster behind the building and leaving her with not only a bruised ego but also two cracked ribs.

Max lifted her shirt slightly to inspect her now purplish-blue side. She ran her fingers across the wound and winced. Yep, just as painful as the first time.

Max remembered thinking about all of the times Chloe had protected her throughout their youth, and wishing that Chloe was there to protect her again.

No...  The photo journal assignment was not the reason that Max remembered this day so clearly; she remembered it because it was the final straw. It was the day that she decided, come hell or high water, that she was going back to Arcadia Bay. It was the day she applied to Blackwell Academy.

Max let out a soft chuckle thinking back on how much she wanted to tell Chloe everything that night; why she hadn't contacted her, how things had been in Seattle, how much she missed her, that she was coming back soon... but she was too scared at the time.

Not this time. She had a chance to do things right... She'd be a fool to squander that. She also had a mission to complete and a limited amount of time to do so before being forced back into the present.

Without further hesitation, she scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Chloe's name. She took a deep breath and pressed call.

The phone rang. It rang a second time, then a third. Max was about to give up hope when the incessant ringing was replaced by a loud huff.

"This better not be a fucking pocket dial, I swear to God, Caulfield...", Chloe spat, voice dripping with anger.

Max was momentarily dazed by the sheer rage in the punk's voice, but quickly shook off her nerves.

_Showtime, Max_

"H-hey, Chloe."

The hipster couldn't help but stutter. She was so overwhelmed by the aggression being displayed. Chloe warned her it might be bad, but she hadn't expected it to be this hostile.

"Five years and that's all you can say? What a waste." She muttered something unintelligible then continued. "If there's nothing else, I have a bottle of booze with my name on it, so... I'll catch you in another five?"

"Chloe! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!", Max sputtered out.

Chloe let out a weak laugh. "Sorry for what, Max? Sorry that you fucking ditched me days after I lost my Dad? Sorry that it took you almost five years to call? Sorry that while you've been living it up, my life has gone to shit? What is it exactly that you're sorry for, because I'd love to know."

"I have no excuse, Chloe. I've been a terrible friend... in every way imaginable. I was just as messed up as you were when I found out we were leaving. Then when we got to Seattle, I just... Your Dad died, Chloe. William was like a father to me too, and then he died. I shut down. I had no idea what I could say to make things better, so I didn't. The more time that passed, the harder it was to reach out... then at some point, I just gave up. I thought you'd be better off without a coward like me in your life." Max continued, voice trembling. "But I never forgot you, Chloe. I missed you every single day. I'm just so fucking sorry, Chloe... for everything! I don't deserve your forgiveness." Max tried to choke back the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

The line fell silent second then Chloe let out a long sigh.

"I've missed you too.", she replied quietly. "I-I thought I'd never hear from you again."

"I'm so sorry that it's taken this long for me to get my head out of my ass... Chloe, I'm coming home."

"W-what? When?"

"September. I applied to Blackwell’s photography program for the fall."

"This may be a weird question, but how do you know you know you're going to be accepted?, Chloe asked incredulously. "Not that I don’t think you have hella talent, cause you do, but they usually don't send out acceptance letters until like a month before the semester starts." 

 "I just... I just do.", Max replied darkly. "I know a lot more that that too. Chloe, I have to tell you something and I need you to believe me. It's going to sound crazy, but I promise I'm telling the truth."

"Max, you're kind of freaking me out here. What is it?", Chloe asked; concern evident in her voice.

"Rachel is in trouble."

"How the hell do you know about Rachel?"

"I'll get to that, I promise. Let me get all this all out in the open, then you can ask questions."

Max inhales sharply.

"Okay, three days from now, there's a vortex party. You need to make sure that Rachel doesn't go. If she does, she's going to get kidnapped by Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson, her photography teacher. They have this creepy underground bunker where they drug girls and take sick photos of them while they're passed out. They end up giving her too much GHB and she overdoses."

Chloe sits there trying to process what Max is telling her.

"So, maybe you're not lying but you're definitely high, right?"

"I'm stone cold sober, Chlo... They've already taken others but they've never gotten the dosage wrong. You can't let Rachel be their next victim!"

"Woah, chill. I'll make sure that she doesn't go if that will make you happy. I still do know if I believe you, but what the hell, I wanted to stay in that night anyway."

"Thank you, Chloe! That’s all I ask. You have no idea how much of a relief that is. Also, make sure to keep Rachel away from Nathan and Mr. Jefferson until they're caught. I can't risk them taking her some other time besides the party. Speaking of getting caught, I need you to give me David's number."

"Step-ass?! What the fuck, Max? Why?"

"He's investigating Nathan... just hasn't put the pieces together yet. I need to send David an anonymous message tying together his information and leading him to the bunker. We can't trust the police unless we have concrete proof, they're too deep in the Prescott's pockets... and there's no way I'm sending you to do the dirty work. David will get it done. I have faith in him."

"I'm sure he'd be happy to know that somebody does. He's a paranoid freak if you ask me... but whatever, I'll send you over his number."

"Thanks, You’re the best." Max sighs. "I know this is a bad time to mention this since I'm trying to help instill some trust in David, but he also has cameras up around your house. Thought you should know now rather than later. Try not to hate him too much. He really is a decent guy once you get past his PTSD induced paranoia."

"WHAT?! No way, I'm going to fucking kill him! Where are they?!"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to check the monitor on his workbench. It's in the far cabinet on the left. I don't think he had any in your room though... if that's what you're worried about."

Chloe relaxes a bit. "He's still a fucking bastard. If they really are there, I'll rip every one of them out.", she grumbles.

"You know you’re asking for me to put an awful lot of trust in someone I haven’t  heard from in five years. How do I know you haven’t gone insane? I think it’s time I get some answers, or do you have any more joyful tidbits to share?

"No, You can ask your questions now... Whether or not you're willing to accept my answer is entirely up to you, though.”

"I'll take the risk. How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Short answer, I can travel back in time... A longer answer will have to wait until October 14th, when I return."

"What do you mean 'when you return'?"

"Well, there are two ways that my powers work. I can reverse small increments of time by extending my hand outward and focusing on what I want to rewind, but that only works for up to 10 minutes or so. Or, for longer periods of time, I can use photographs as long as I'm in them. I just focus on the photograph and think about the memory, and it's like my consciousness jumps back to that memory. The good thing about that way is that it doesn't seem to have a time limit on how far back I can jump. The bad thing is that I basically jump into a past version of myself and once I'm done with my task, that past self forgets everything until time catches up to the day I made the jump; in this case, October 14th. That is when I'll remember this conversation. When this Max wakes up tomorrow, she'll have no clue that you talked so if you want to keep contact, call her. I know for a fact that she wanted to call you today.  She got jumped at school and could have really used her best friend."

"Jesus, Max! You got jumped?! Are you okay? Are things really that bad in Seattle?"

"I'm alright. Just a couple cracked ribs. Could have been much worse. And they weren't great, Chloe. I had a total of two friends and we were never as close as you and I were. My social anxiety was at an all time high and I was being bullied daily."

"I wish I would have known. I would have made the trip up just to personally kick their asses.", Chloe said; protectiveness in high gear.

"I know you would have.", Max said with a light chuckle. "Luckily, I already made it out of Seattle, but this Max still has five more months to endure. She needs you."

"I'll call tomorrow. I promise.”

"Good. She'll love that."

Max let out a contemplative sigh and looked at the time.

"Dog, I hate to cut this short but unfortunately I'm almost out of time. Remember to keep Rachel safe at any cost. I'll see you again in October."

"I will, Max. I'll do whatever I can to keep her away from those freaks."

"Try to keep her away from Frank as well, if you can. He's the one who sold Prescott the GHB in the first place, and even though he had no clue it was being used to kidnap girls, he’s still bad news. If you haven't used his money to fix up the truck yet, give it back. Trust me. Nothing good will come from owing Frank Bowers money."

"Alright, alright, I get it. No Frank. Anything else?"

"Stay away from the Blackwell bathroom on October 7th, just in case. And Chloe...?"

"Y-yeah?"

_I love you..._

”I- Take care of yourself.” The brunette paused before saying, "I'll see you October 14th." then hung up.

With her call to Chloe out of the way, she quickly typed out her message to David, entailing everything from Nathan's drug aliases, to Mark Jefferson's involvement, to the bunkers coordinates. She checked it over and pressed send.

As soon as she set down her phone, everything started to fade out.

_I hope this will be enough... I'll see you on the other side, Chlo._

With that final thought, everything was enveloped in white again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that's it for 2017 See you in the new year and the new timeline! Stay safe! Don't drink and drive and all that jazz. 
> 
> As always, lemme know what you thought in the comments below! :)
> 
> -Melissa


	4. We're Not In Kansas Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max returns to the new timeline to find that a few things are... different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Welcome to a new year and a new chapter. Hope you like it. It's my first time writing Rachel and Victoria. I think it's also pretty angst free this time lol. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Max blinked slowly, still somewhat in a daze, as the room came into focus. She was in Mrs. Hoida's English class, but it looked like Mrs. Hoida was still out. There was a substitute sitting at the front of the room playing with his cellphone; clearly expressing his disinterest in being there.

"...So, then Mr. Keaton says, 'My dear, what if I told you that the entire fate of the production rests upon your slender shoulders?' and Chloe's like, 'I'd say you're super fucked.'." an unfamiliar voice said followed by a laugh.

"Hu-what?"

She turned towards the voice and froze. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, blue feather ear ring... the mysterious voice belonged to none other than The, until recently... deceased, Rachel Amber. Pictures didn't do the girl justice...she was fucking gorgeous. Max couldn't help but let out an audible gasp.

"Maaaaaax, were you even listening? I swear it's all of those deer shirts. 90% of the time you're like a freaking deer in the headlights.", the blonde teased.

The brunette sat there staring until she finally managed to choke out an awe-stricken, "R-Rachel?"

The model narrowed her eyes. "Last I checked, yeah. What's up with you?" She tilted her head to the side. "You look like you've seen a gho-oh my God."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh fuck, what day is it?!" The blonde scrambled around looking for her phone. Upon retrieving it, the screen lit up as she checked the date. Her look of panic quickly dissolved into one of complete amazement.

"Holy shit... It's you. You're her, aren't you?"

Max continued gawking at the girl she had saved. "You-you're alive..."

"Holy fucking shit! It is you! I knew it!" The brunette was pushed out of her trance-like state by the sheer force of the blonde suddenly hugging her.

"God, I thought Chloe had just smoked a little too much when she first told me that you called and told her about, well, everything. In my defense it was 4/20...but then the police found the bunker and tied it to Jefferson and Nathan. If it weren't for you-"

At the mention of Chloe's name, Max's thoughts were invaded by a million unanswered questions.

"Rachel! Where's Chloe? Is she okay?" When Rachel looked back at her with a confused stare, she started to panic. "Has anything weird happened recently? Any snow or beached whales? Anything? Please! I need to know!"

"Whoa Max, calm down! Chloe's fine! She's probably just now getting off from the morning rush at Two Whales. I can tell her to swing by for lunch if you want. She's going to be so psyched to see you! I mean, you... you.", she winked.

"As for the snow? Max, it's 70 degrees! Really? And I don't even want to know about your sudden weird interest in beached whales.", the blonde said as she quirked an eyebrow upward in amusement.

"You're absolutely certain? This is serious, Rachel."

"Yes, Max. No freak weather or dead animals. Why?"

"I'll explain everything to you and Chloe when she picks us up. Fuck it. Let's just skip the rest of the day. This is going to take a while."

"Don't have to ask me twice! I'll text her now. Let's leave 'this' a surprise 'til she gets here.", she said, pointing to the brunette with a mischievous grin. 

Rachel pulled out her phone and began texting.

 

<Rachel 10:41 a.m.> Hey baby! Can you swing by Blackwell in a bit to pick up Max and I?

<Chloe 10:42 a.m.> Hey gorgeous. Sounds like a plan. I thought you had another class, though?

<Rachel 10:42 a.m.> Skipping it. Max's idea. ;)

<Chloe 10:43 a.m.> First, NO EMOJI!! Second, go Maximus! Didn't think the hippie had it in her. I guess we really are good bad influences.

<Rachel 10:44 a.m.> Maybe YOU are. I'm a perfect angel.

<Chloe 10:45 a.m.> Oh yeah? And I'm straight.

<Rachel 10:45 a.m.> Shut up, haha. Now, hurry up! I have a surprise!

<Chloe 10:46 a.m.> Ooh la la!

<Rachel 10:47 a.m.> Not that kind of surprise, you perv.

<Chloe 10:48 a.m.> You know it! See you soon, babe!

 

Rachel set her phone down with a goofy grin plastered on her face. Max noticed and smirked.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just Chloe being Chloe. She'll pick us up soon."

"Good. I can't wait to get the hell out of here."

Rachel nodded.

The bell rang soon after. Max and Rachel gathered their belongings and started to head towards the parking lot. They walked out the front doors of the school and were about to pass the water fountain when an all too familiar condescending voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Rachel! So good to see you're still doing charity work, but I'm sorry to inform you that this one is a lost cause."

 _Fucking Victoria Chase... Of all the people to run into, it had to be her. Ugh! Why did she have to be so insecure? If she only realized how talented she was, maybe she wouldn't be such a bitch all the time. She was actually pretty cool at the vortex party before everything went down. I honestly thought we could be friends._ _Not to mention, the fact that she's a secret nerd is pretty cute. Wait...cute? What the fuck, Max?_

"Watch it, Vicky. You keep teasing Max like that and people are going to get the wrong idea.", Rachel quipped while wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

_Oh God! Rachel, no! Wait... is she blushing?_

"Yeah, right! I wouldn't touch that hipster trash with a ten-foot pole.", Victoria replied angrily.

"Uh-huh. Don't worry V, your secret's safe with me." , the blonde said with a wink.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating! Whatever! I don't have time for this. Some of us have class. Later, losers."

Victoria turned on her heel and marched off in the opposite direction while Rachel stood there cackling.

"Ha ha, oh my God, that was priceless!" 

"Not that that wasn't awesome, Rachel, but how the hell did you just do that? I've never seen Victoria so flustered!"

"If there's one thing you need to learn about Victoria, it's that she's all bark and no bite, especially when it comes to a certain cute, freckled hipster." The blonde nudged Max playfully.

"No way! If that's how she acts when she likes someone, then I don't even want to see what it's like when she hates them." Max grabs her arm nervously.

"See Exhibit A." Rachel says, gesturing towards herself. "Victoria can't stand me! The only time she ever really talks to me is if it's regarding you, otherwise, she couldn't care less."

She pursed her lips in thought.

"There was this one time she tried to drug me and take my part in The Tempest, but that's the worst of it. Funny thing is I can't even judge her for it. I hella would have done the same if our roles were reversed!", she laughed.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Hella? I see somebody's been spending a little too much time around Chloe."

"Actually... she got that from me! It's a Cali thing.", the blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"You know, I always wondered... Speaking of our favorite blue haired trouble maker; think she's here?"

"I don't know. Let's go see, shall we Ms. Caulfield?"

"We shall, Ms. Amber."

They walked the remaining distance to the parking lot and arrived just in time to see a familiar beat up truck screech to a stop in front of them. Chloe got out and opened the passenger door.

“Hey babe, ready to roll?”, Chloe asked with her signature grin.

_Babe? Oh thank God!  Looks like Autopilot Max wasn't a complete idiot after all. I thought for sure I'd have to explain-_

"Hey baby!" The blonde rushed past her. "Of course, but first, Maxie and I have a little surprise."

_...to her..._

_Wait._ _What??_

Then Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe's like it was the most natural thing in the world.

_The..._

"Well Maxi-Pad, what's up?"

_FUCK!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.. and we're done for the week! Being back to work after the holidays sucked! To make it worse, I caught the awful cold going around so that's why this is being posted a bit late. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing it. :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought in the comments below. Good or bad, all is welcome!
> 
> See you next week... same bat-time, same bat-channel!
> 
> -Melissa


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max deals with some surprising changes and tells Chloe the news of her return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry that this chapter took me so fucking long to get out. I must have written and rewritten it a million times. It kept being way too angsty... which is not what I'm going for here. Of course there will be some angst but this story is supposed to be mostly funny and sweet. Ugh. I hope I captured that on the million-and-oneth rewrite. It not. Well, screw you, I tried! Lol. It's a lot of conversation but I think it's important.
> 
> Anywhoooooo...
> 
> Here it is.

"Well Maxi-Pad, what's up?"

_FUCK!!_

_Don't freak out... don't freak out..._

_I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation why your girlfriend is kissing her-_

_Wait..._

_Did you ever ask Chloe if Rachel was just her best friend?_

_Nope. I'm pretty sure you were too busy trying to stop her from dying to question her relationship status._

_Dumbass..._

_Think. Did she ever mention anything to suggest otherwise?_

Max thought back to the previous week...

As she sifted through her memories, all of the moments of jealousy for the blonde suddenly clicked into place.

_For God's sake... she called Rachel her angel! How clueless can you be?_

She felt like laughing at her own stupidity.

_I guess, to be fair, up until the day Chloe dared me to kiss her, I never assumed she was gay... but still!_

She hung her head in defeat.

Rachel was _definitely_ her girlfriend.

No doubt.

She let out a long sigh as she tried to compose herself.

_Okay...Get it together, Max._

_There's no going back now... so you might as well start on a good note._

_Your first interaction with her can't be one of jealousy..._

Max tried to smile at the blunette but it turned into more of a cringe when she noticed the two girls holding hands.

_Of course... this is going to be harder than I thought._

Chloe cocked her head to the side in response.

"What the hell's that looks for?"

_Shit, is she that perceptive or am I just that obvious?_

"What look? There's no look...", she retorted unconvincingly.

"Max, you look like someone just ran over your puppy."

The hipster sighed and nervously reached over to grab her arm...

"Dude, you might as well just tell me...I know you're hiding something."

"Whether we do this the easy or the hard was is up to you, though. You know I have my ways of getting you to talk.", Chloe said with an impish grin.

_Ugh... Was she always this flirtatious? You're killing me Chlo..._

"It- it's nothing... Really."

"Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you, Maxaroni."

She came at the brunette full force, tickling her incessantly.

Max shrieked.

"Chloe! Stop!" She laughed and flailed about. "For real, Chloe! I'm gonna pee my pants! I give! Mercy!"

"Okay, Max. Spill."

_I've got to come up with something convincing..._

"I- I just ran into Victoria on the way here. Still a little shaken up, I guess."

_That's the best you can come up with? Seriously? There's no way she's going to believe that poor excuse for a lie._

The punk's brows furrowed in frustration then she let out a long sigh as her expression softened.

"I'm sorry Max... I hate that I wasn't there. I would have beaten that pretentious smile off her face."

_On second thought, maybe you were too believable?_

"Ever since you told me about what happened in Seattle, I just... I thought you were living it up.. and come to find out you needed me just as much as I needed you. I wish I was there all those years to protect you. You deserved so much better."

_Oh Chloe... you didn't know. It's not like I reached out either._

Max squeezed Chloe's shoulder affectionately.

"Hey, don't worry about it... Really... It wasn't  _that_ bad. Plus, Rachel had my back.", she said gesturing toward the blonde who returned the gesture with a finger gun.

"I've never seen someone get under Victoria's skin so quickly! It was pretty awesome."

"Ha. One of her many talents." The punk turned toward her girlfriend with a wink.

"But seriously Max, let me know if she messes with you again. I'll gladly kick her bony white ass."

"If you ask me, she has it coming. No one's that close of friends with a psychopath without knowing that something's up. Hell, she probably even helped the bastard. I swear if-"

Max's eyed shot open, horrified.

She was immediately flooded with images of Victoria lying bound on the cold hard floor of the dark room.

She shuddered.

"No."

"No, what?"

"Just... no."

The hipster sighed.

"You can hate Victoria all you like, but she had no clue what Nathan and Jefferson were up to."

Chloe let out an incredulous laugh.

"I... I don't even know where to start. Only you would stick up for your bully."

She shook her head.

"What makes you so sure Queen Bitch is innocent, anyway?

"Heh... well I guess this is one way to get back to the surprise."

"Let's just say... I know a lot more and a lot less than I did yesterday, and it has everything to do with the date.", Max said ambiguously.

"The...date?" The punk looked at her friend, puzzled.

"Max, You better not be saying you went on a date with that bitch... I mean, I get that she's hot... but literally  _anybody_ would be better."

Rachel snickered in the background then said, "I bet Victoria would beg to differ." ...to which the punk flipped her off.

"What?! No, I did not go out with Victoria."

"Oh, thank God...", she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Normally, I'd say I don't think anybody is good enough for you... besides me, that is...", she winked, "but in this case, that's just a given."

"So now that we got that cleared up, can we stop speaking in riddles and get to the point?"

"Sure. I wasn't talking about  _a_ date, I was talking about  _the_ date... As in today's date."

"Still lost here Maximus."

"Chloe, what's today's date?"

"Fuck if I know. It's Monday, October something or other..."

"It's the 14th."

"Okay? And how is that a surpr-"

_October 14th... why does that date sound so familiar?_

_Oh shit!_

_The call!_

_Max!_

Judging by the look on her friend's face, Max could tell that she had finally caught on.

"Looks like you finally figured it out. Gotta say, Chlo... I'm a bit disappointed. For someone that's supposedly my best friend, I just thought you'd do better."

"I mean... Rachel's known me, what... six months? ...and she figured it out almost instantly."

"I'm just saying... you're gonna have to do better in the future if you're gonna play in the big leagues.", she said while she proceeded to stick her tongue out at the blunette.

"Were you always this much of a smartass or is this sudden sass just a side effect of being super-sized?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I was always this much of a smartass, I just always cared too much to let it out."

"Not anymore?"

"Not anymore. You're speaking to Max 2.0. I'm here to kick ass and take names. I'm done being the shy, cliché geek."

"I'm so proud of you, dude. I could seriously cry."

"We'll make a thrasher out of you, yet."

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah."

"........maybe not."

Chloe shook her in amusement.

"Get over here, you dork..."

Chloe pulled Max into a tight hug. 

"I'm so fucking happy to see you."

Max hugged back, just as tight.

"Me too."

"So... when did you become, well, you?"

"In the middle of English class. It was a little surreal coming to, mid conversation with a girl that was, well, dead."

"I-I can imagine." Chloe shuddered at the thought of Rachel dead.

"That's when I had Rachel text you that we're skipping the rest of the day."

"We have a lot to catch up on... first order of business being that I'm not really super-sized anymore." She shrugged.

"I'm just me sized."

"What?? Come on. I was looking forward to playing." the punk pouted.

"Think about it, Max. You could have banged anyone with no strings attached, rewound time, and boom, it's like it never happened!"

_I guess some things never change..._

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but its's a small price to pay in exchange for everyone's lives." 

"Everyone's lives?"

"Just how many people did you save, Max? I always assumed it was just Rachel...and possibly me."

"Well, it all ties back to her... Like I said, I have  _a lot_ to explain."

"This is so fucking weird... but I'm also kind of relieved." The blunette scratched the back of her head.

"How so?"

"So... the last time you were acting this weird, you had somehow gotten into Rachel's 'pills'."

"She _claims_  that you went digging through her purse because you had a headache and remembered seeing an ibuprofen bottle."

The blonde scoffed and feigned outrage.

"I don't 'claim' anything. It's the truth! It wasn't until after she had already taken two that I remembered they were't ibuprofen."

"Uh huh. Likely story." Chloe smirks. "You know you just wanted to see Maxie here all drugged up."

"I would never drug her on purpose! The fact that I got the pleasure of witnessing her high as fuck is just... a happy accident."

Chloe deadpanned.

"Oh, come on! you gotta admit, it was fucking funny!"

"You weren't the one who had to explain to Joyce why our typically mild-mannered friend here was trying to pick a fight with a squirrel.", the punk rolled her eyes.

Max blinked at the two bickering girls.

"I am so confused..."

"Welcome to the club, Mad Max. Looks like we have a lot to explain as well."

"No kidding. Let's get out of here before we all get caught. I'd really like to avoid adding 'get bitched at by Wells' to my list of things to do."

Rachel couldn't help but agree.

"Here, here."

"Alright, hop on in.", the punk instructed while she walked over to the driver's side.

"Where to, Captain?", Max asked in a cheerful voice. 

"I think it's time I showed you to my 'home away from hell'. she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

_Shit. This is going to be... interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! The next chapter definitely shouldn't take as long as this one did to write. I already have most of it planned out (because I was originally going to include it in this chapter but it was way too fucking long). From here on, sadly I'm not going to be able to stick to a defined schedule. I should still post a chapter every week or every other week but having that deadline was horrible with the writers block I was dealing with. Plus I think I drove my wife nuts writing so often. (It's literally been every night when I get home from work for the past few weeks.) I've been going nuts. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it! Leave comments, critiques, kudos below.
> 
> See you guys at the next update.
> 
> -Melissa


End file.
